


Счастье человеческое

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кем ты проснулся сегодня утром?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю kasmunaut и жывотное22 за беттинг.

Утром двадцать четвертого декабря 1981-го года я проснулся в последний раз. 

Не буду врать: я не сразу понял, что со мной случилось. Все вокруг было обыкновенное, привычное. Да и чувствовал я себя как всегда – ну разве что немного не выспался и оголодал. Правда, голод был странный такой: ныло глубоко в груди, будто там образовалось пустота, которую нужно было немедленно заполнить. 

В постели я был один – Анна уже ушла на работу. 

Я зевнул, протер глаза и оглянулся – кошки тоже нигде не было. Интересно, что на неё нашло? Обычно лезет с утра пораньше, трется полосатым задом прямо о морду, а тут спряталась где-то и затаилась – ни слуху ни духу. 

Я взглянул на фотографию Анны на прикроватной тумбочке и увидел, что снимок стерся, размылся, как будто на него пролили кофе. Даже лица было не видно – осталось только коричневое пятно. Голодная дыра внутри зашевелилась и заныла еще больше. Я поскреб пятно ногтем и оставил фотографию в покое. 

Кошку искать я не стал. Потопал в туалет, умылся, почистил зубы. Оделся по погоде: теплый свитер, джинсы, ботинки на толстой подошве. Куртку тоже прихватил – обещали дождь. 

Вышел на улицу – тут-то меня и накрыло. Во-первых, я не узнавал людей. Они все были одинаковые. Ну, разного роста (вроде бы), но одежда вся серая, а лица – размытые, как большие акварельные кляксы. Я спросил у какой-то кляксы: "Который час?", она отшатнулась от меня как от прокаженного, всхлипнула и побежала куда-то сломя голову. Странное дело. Наверное, я должен был расстроиться, но этот мерзкий голод внутри отпустил маленько. Даже приятно стало. А лица вокруг обрели новую четкость, престали быть размытыми и неопределенными. Я улыбнулся и пошел дальше. 

Полчаса слонялся по улицам, потом зашел в какое-то полупустое кафе и уселся за свободный столик. Окликнул официанта несколько раз, но он прошел мимо, не обратив внимания, как будто меня там вообще не было. Я повернулся всем телом на стуле и попытался заговорить со стариком за соседним столом. Он не ответил, только опустил голову и тоскливо уставился в кружку с кофе. Чем дольше я на него смотрел, тем сильнее он грустил. Я чувствовал себя последним гадом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – продолжал смотреть на старика и улыбаться. Казалось, я тянул из него длинные золотые нити и наматывал их на себя. Нити подрагивали, из них сочились теплые, сладкие капли и заполняли эту самую рваную голодную дыру у меня в груди. И с каждым мгновением мне становилось сытнее и теплее. Потом старика начал бить озноб. В конце концов он встал, покачал головой и ушел, оставив на столе какую-то мелочь. 

А через несколько минут кафе почти совсем опустело. Люди вставали и сваливали, оставляя недоеденные круассаны, недопитый кофе. Официант продолжал меня не замечать. Единственный, кто обратил на меня внимание – маленький ребенок на руках у какой-то девчонки. Уставился на меня, начал визжать во все горло и пальцем на меня показывать. Я не выдержал – рассмеялся. Девчонка стушевалась и слиняла по-быстрому. А больше на меня никто не посмотрел. 

Тут-то мне и пришла в голову безумная мысль – может, меня просто никто не видит? Я вскочил как ошпаренный и кинулся в мужской туалет. Встал перед зеркалом и уставился на своё отражение. Нет, все нормально – обычный сорокалетний мужчина в мокрой от дождя куртке. Ну ладно, морда небритая и на башке залысины, но это же не повод! Я не удержался, поднял руки, потрогал собственное лицо, ощупал плечи, грудь – на месте, тут я. Обыкновенный, настоящий. Всё – как всегда. Потом ущипнул себя за руку, да посильнее, чтобы проснуться. 

И тут дверь в туалет приоткрылась, и зашла она. Высокая, в черном кожаном пальто, сапоги на шпильках, а губы накрашены ярко-ярко. 

Я открыл было рот, хотел сказать, что она ошиблась дверью и это мужской туалет, но незнакомка посмотрела на меня пристально и улыбнулась. 

– Ты не проснешься, – сказала она очень спокойно. – И больше не уснешь. Никогда. 

И я ей поверил. Вот прямо так, сразу же. 

– Меня там никто не видит, – сказал я. 

Она опять улыбнулась. 

– Я знаю. Меня тоже. Не бойся, я все объясню. Я – твой проводник. Кстати, меня зовут Дженни. А тебя? 

– Марк. 

– Ну хорошо, Марк. Пошли, поговорим. 

*** 

Мы просидели в опустевшем кафе, наверное, часа два. Она рассказывала, а я слушал. 

Оказывается, все дело в статистике. Какой-то процент людей рождается с необычными музыкальными способностями. Кто-то рождается слепым. Кто-то – умственно отсталым. Кто-то просыпается с опухолью мозга, кто-то – с начинающейся шизофренией. Кто-то просыпается и обнаруживает способности к волшебству – тут я почти усмехнулся, но Дженни продолжала говорить. Кто-то, сказала она, просыпается таким, как мы. Охотником. Никто в этом не виноват, никогда нельзя предсказать, с кем такое может случиться. Просто... так бывает. Уснул человеком, проснулся Охотником. Статистическая вероятность – и все тут. А со статистикой не поспоришь. 

– И нас никто не видит? – уточнил я. 

– Магглы не видят, – ответила Дженни и пояснила: – Магглы – люди без волшебных способностей. Когда мы рядом, они это чувствуют, впадают в депрессию, но видят нас только маги. Ну, гоблины, эльфы, кентавры тоже нас видят, но это особый разговор. 

Я так ошалел, что даже пропустил слова про эльфов и кентавров мимо ушей. 

– Меня увидел какой-то ребенок. Заплакал, – сказал я. – А его мать меня не заметила. 

– А. Значит, ребенок с волшебными способностями. Магглорожденный. Видишь? Статистика. 

– Ага. Слушай, а почему он заплакал? 

Дженни усмехнулась и вытащила из кармана помятую газетную страничку. 

– Вот почему. 

Я смотрел на единственный рисунок на этой странице, смотрел как завороженный. На нём было изображено какое-то чудовище в черном балахоне с капюшоном. Под капюшоном было безглазое черное лицо с огромной дырой вместо рта. Костлявые руки, торчащие из рукавов, походили на клешни – полусгнившая кожа на них облезала клочьями, кое-где были видны сухожилия и обнаженные суставы пальцев... Я не сразу понял, при чем тут я и при чем тут ребенок. Посмотрел на Дженни, она утвердительно кивнула. 

– Это я? Дементоры – это мы? – тыча пальцем в картинку, бессвязно забормотал я. – Мы – для магов – вот такие? Они смотрят на нас и видят... вот это? 

– Да. – Дженни улыбнулась самым краешком рта. – Даже обидно. Спрашивается, зачем я губы крашу? 

Я отчаянно затряс головой. 

– Но мы же не такие! Мы же... обыкновенные... Мы – просто люди... 

– Уже нет. Теперь мы – Охотники. Или дементоры. Статью, кстати, прочитай, полезная информация. 

– Ага. – Читал я быстро, и по ходу задавал вопросы. – Азкабан – это что? 

Дженни усмехнулась. 

– Очень хорошее место, сытное. Государственный контракт. Там даже охотиться не нужно. Но не всем так везет – мы, остальные, кормимся, как придется. 

– Кормимся – чем? 

В глазах Дженни блеснул веселый азарт. 

– Счастьем. Чистым человеческим счастьем. 

Я нахмурился. 

– Не прикидывайся дурачком, Марк. Я же видела – ты уже попробовал, и вошел во вкус. Ведь приятно было, правда? 

– Да, но... 

– Никаких но. Так мир устроен, понимаешь? Все живут за счет других. Вот ботинки твои – кожаные, правда? 

– Да, ну и что? 

– Какое-то животное убили, чтобы сшить тебе ботинки. Какую-то овцу постригли, чтобы связать тебе свитер. У новорожденного теленка отняли молоко – для людей. Впрочем, теленка, скорее всего, тоже зарезали – на мясо. Ты, главное, не расстраивайся. Это нормально. Это просто жизнь. 

– Но... люди... Они умирают, если мы... если мы их?.. 

– Это сложный вопрос. Ну, скажем, да. 

Я хотел было начать возражать снова, но Дженни покачала головой. 

– Марк, слушай меня очень внимательно. Через полчаса ты снова проголодаешься. Через пару часов ты не сможешь думать ни о чем, кроме голода. Когда Охотник голоден – остается только инстинкт. А это опасно. Если ты будешь кормиться абы как, неосторожно, возникнет паника. Налетят авроры – это очень сильные маги – и нам всем плохо придется. Кормиться нужно потихоньку, незаметно. Бережно обращаться с экосистемой. И мы все это знаем. Поэтому, как только появляется новый Охотник, посылаем к нему проводника. Я – твой проводник. Я тебя научу. 

– Я не знаю, – забормотал я. 

– А тут нечего знать. Привыкнешь. – Дженни протянула руку и потрепала меня по небритой щеке. – Обещаю. А сейчас пошли, мы здесь и так слишком надолго задержались. Еще немного – и официант повесится. 

*** 

Мы шли вместе по мокрым сияющим улицам, и Дженни продолжала говорить. 

– Неудачный год для нас выдался. Очень сильный маг, на союз с которым мы надеялись, пропал без вести месяца два назад. Говорят, что умер, но я не верю. Такие не умирают. Думаю, он затаился на время, и когда-нибудь вернется. Тогда все точно будет хорошо. 

– Думаешь? 

– Уверена. Надо только выждать. – Дженни взглянула на меня и ободряюще улыбнулась. – Не грусти, Марк. Зато ты удачно проснулся. Рождество – хорошее время года. Сытное для нас. 

Я рассеянно кивнул. 

– Много счастья вокруг, да? 

Дженни не выдержала, рассмеялась. 

– Шутишь, что ли? Вокруг все блестит, сверкает, но это разве радость? Это дела, затраты, долги, суета, забота, стресс. А люди, особенно одиночки – что маги, что магглы, – тоскуют, скучают, ностальгируют, пьянствуют, кончают с собой. 

– Я думал, мы кормимся счастьем... 

– Ну да. Но счастье легче всего отнять, если у человека уже почти ничего не осталось. Такие люди не верят, что заслуживают быть счастливыми. Не верят, что способны удержать счастье... Если хочешь покормиться по-быстрому, безнаказанно, – это самое то. А главное, если переусердствуешь – никто не заметит. Такой человек никому не нужен. Даже самому себе. И это нормально. Мы берем только то, что уже никому не нужно. 

Я даже не знал, что сказать. Голодная дыра в груди опять дала о себе знать, заныла. Лица прохожих стали размываться, превращаясь в знакомые серые кляксы. Я хотел что-то спросить, но мысли путались и ускользали. В конце концов я ухватился за одну из них. 

– А что будет, если я... переусердствую? Тогда человек умирает, да? 

– Не совсем. – Тон у Дженни был деловым, спокойным. – Если у человека отнять все счастливые воспоминания, он... ну, скажем так, замерзает. Становится кататоником. Перестает реагировать на окружающую среду, не разговаривает. Но в этом ничего страшного нет, – быстро сказала она и погладила меня по плечу. – Вытянуть последнее счастливое воспоминание из человека – это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Мы так делаем редко. Главное – знать, где можно, чтобы никто не обратил внимания. 

– Кто-то все равно заметит. 

– Нет, уверяю тебя. Люди замечают только тех, кто им нужен. А если человек уже никому не нужен... 

– Он нужен только нам, – я закончил за неё. 

– Вот именно. Пошли. 

*** 

Я не помню, как мы очутились в этом старом квартале Манчестера. 

Какое-то время мне казалось, что мы летели прямо по воздуху, как птицы. Я уже ни за что не мог поручиться, мог думать только об одном – о той самой рваной, голодной дыре внутри меня. Хорошо, что пока мы шли по узкой улочке мимо одинаковых на вид кирпичных домишек, Дженни разрешила мне подкормиться пару раз, самую малость. 

А Рождество было и здесь. Убогие улицы оказались на удивление чистыми, а в окнах домов сияли разноцветные огоньки. Иногда до нас доносились веселые голоса, смех детей, рождественские песни, но как только я начинал тянуться туда, Дженни брала меня за руку и говорила: 

– Не отвлекайся. У меня есть на примете кое-кто. Заметила его пару дней назад – легкая добыча. Самое то для новичка. 

– Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Мы остановились у ничем не примечательного домишки и заглянули в окно. 

– Вот, смотри, – прошептала Дженни, взяв меня за плечо. – Только тихо, не спугни. 

Я прищурился. Увидел почти пустую комнату с обшарпанной мебелью. За крохотным столиком сидел тощий парень – лет двадцати на вид, не более. Грязные растрепанные волосы падали на лицо, а по длиннющему крючковатому носу текли слезы. На столе стояла бутылка с какой-то мутной жидкостью. Время от времени парень дрожащей рукой тянул к себе бутылку и отхлебывал прямо из горла. 

А еще на столе лежала фотография. Лица на ней я не разглядел, но изображение двигалось, как живое. 

– Он... волшебник? – с сомнением спросил я. 

– Да. Но ты не бойся. Слаб мальчишка, да и напился до безобразия. 

– А кто это там у него на фотографии? – Почему-то мне вспомнился снимок Анны с пятном вместо лица. 

– Не знаю, – Дженни пожала плечами. – Но это неважно – ты чувствуешь, как он на неё смотрит? Виновато, тоскливо. Думаю, что он только ей и был нужен. А потом однажды утром он проснулся, понял, что она ушла, и его жизнь закончилась. – Дженни взглянула на меня и улыбнулась еще раз. – Ну вот мне так кажется. Давай, Марк. Тут совсем нечего делать – справимся за минуту. 

Я кивнул. 

– Давай. 

*** 

Закрытая дверь нас даже не замедлила. 

Лишь долю минуты мы постояли у парня за спиной, как знакомые золотые нити потянулись прямо к нам. 

Стало тепло. Нечеловеческая, пьянящая сладость сама собой впитывалась в кожу, заполняла ту самую зияющую пустоту, с которой я проснулся утром. Это было так хорошо, так правильно. Мы ведь и правда брали только то, что уже было никому не нужно. 

А потом парень все-таки заметил. Вздрогнул всем телом. И – даром что пьяный – вскочил на ноги, развернулся, наставив на нас какую-то деревянную палочку. И выкрикнул: 

– Экспекто Патронум! 

Как тут шарахнуло! Свет, яркий, немилосердно жгучий, вылился на нас расплавленным серебром. Золотые нити, которые мы тянули на себя, порвались сразу же. Я оцепенел – и только видел пред собой горящую полупрозрачную лань, стоявшую между нами и парнем. 

Лицо и руки полыхали огнем, голодная дыра внутри ворочалась, тянула и всасывала в себя этот серебряный свет, но он не насыщал, только жег. Я дернулся, попытался ухватить ускользнувшие золотые нити, но парень, зареванный и ошалевший, держал свою палочку крепко и шептал: 

– Не отдам. Оно мне нужно. Не отдам. 

Серебряный свет слепил глаза, выворачивал наизнанку, и я почему-то начал вспоминать то, что было раньше. 

Вспомнил Анну, вспомнил, как она улыбалась мне перед тем, как уйти на работу. Вспомнил, как я, полусонный, сфотографировал её однажды утром, а потом положил фотографию рядом с собой, на тумбочку, просто так. Вспомнил золотые нити, которые не нужно было ни из кого тянуть, которые просто были – сладкие, настоящие, человеческие. Мы их дарили легко и свободно, и от этого их не становилось меньше. 

Казалось, что вот-вот и меня не станет, но было не страшно и не жалко. И совсем не больно. Даже голода не было – только хотелось уснуть. Просто уснуть. 

*** 

Дженни опомнилась первая. Схватила меня в охапку, вытащила из дома и поволокла прочь от этого гиблого места. Уже на улице серебряный свет нас отпустил – вот тогда вернулись и боль, и голод. Я завыл и начал дуть на обожженные руки, ощупывать лицо. Мутило так, что я думал – кончусь. Но Дженни держала меня крепко и тащила почти что на себе. 

В конце концов мы оказались у берега реки. Уселись вдвоем прямо на мокрую землю. Дженни вытянула ноги и тяжело вздохнула. 

– Прости, Марк, – тихо сказала она. – Прости меня. Я ошиблась. Чуть нас обоих не загубила. Иногда так бывает. Статистически редко, но бывает. Когда у человека осталось одно-единственное по-настоящему счастливое воспоминание, оно... ну, в общем, ты сам видел. Оно становится всей его жизнью. А это – опасное дело у магов. Хорошо еще, что мы ноги унесли. 

Я ничего не сказал, только откинулся на спину. Вечернее небо, мутное и тусклое, казалось совсем близким. 

– О чем думаешь? – спросила Дженни. 

Я не ответил. 

– Это все Патронус, – с откровенной досадой сказала Дженни. – Страшная штука. Отвлекает нас от кормежки. Напоминает про то, что было раньше, и оно вдруг кажется таким правильным, таким хорошим. Ты даже начинаешь верить, что счастье не нужно отнимать, что его тебе кто-то даст сам, добровольно. Но это все вранье. Обман, пустышка. Хочешь счастья – будь готов его отобрать, где можно. И помни – будешь стоять рядом с Патронусом слишком долго – умрешь. 

Я шумно сглотнул. 

– Я больше не хочу. Хочу проснуться обратно. – Слова выходили бессвязными, нелепыми и по-детски обиженными. – Уснуть, проснуться, и чтобы все было как раньше. – Я повернулся на бок и с надеждой взглянул на Дженни. – Скажи, а так бывает? Статистически? Чтобы дементор уснул и проснулся человеком? 

Дженни покачала головой. 

– Нет, Марк. Так не бывает – ни с кем. Никогда нельзя проснуться обратно. Можно только идти дальше. – Дженни поднялась на ноги. Шпильки её сапог утонули в грязи, но ей, похоже, было все равно. Она протянула мне руку. – Вставай. 

Подняться на ноги мне стоило неимоверных усилий, но я все-таки справился. Болело все тело. Казалось, что серебряный свет содрал с меня кожу, и я был готов поверить, что и правда выгляжу как то чудовище на рисунке в газете. 

– Ничего, это пройдет, – ободряюще сказала Дженни. – Главное, держись подальше от Патронусов. И этого тощего урода запомни – обходи его стороной. Страшный человек. 

– Ага. – Я пошатнулся, но Дженни меня поддержала и посмотрела на меня с искренним участием. 

– Мутит, да? 

– Еще как. Я все помню. Помню, что было раньше. – Мой голос сорвался, и я сказал, неожиданно для себя: – Я Анну помню. 

Я думал, что Дженни разозлится, но она только вздохнула и потрепала меня по плечу. 

– Ничего страшного. Забудешь. 

– Правда, что ли? 

– Конечно. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. – Ее пальцы коснулись моей ладони. – Пошли, мы еще покормимся сегодня. Рождество только началось. 

**~ fin**


End file.
